


[podfic] A Sky of Diamonds Just for Us

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Morgana programs the order, and when she does her sleeve falls back just enough that Elena can see a curl of gold beneath it. It could be jewelry, of course, but she doesn’t think it is. The <b>daughter or</b>—? question of earlier bubbles up in her mind again, but this time she finishes it <b>prisoner</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Sky of Diamonds Just for Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sky of Diamonds Just for Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255381) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



> Music is from This Is Gallifrey: Our Childhood, Our Home by Murray Gold.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?786dnp1tyt8v7j9)  
mp3 / 13:21 / 12.2MB


End file.
